


Let Me Be Your Pet

by loveliar (B_Y)



Category: The Next | 天籁之战 (TV), 华晨宇 | Hua Chenyu (Musician), 明日之子 | The Coming One (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom!Hua Chenyu, Casual sex Hua Chenyu/Wen Zhaojie, Cuckolding, Dom!YuanYuan, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Hua Chenyu/Fan YuanYuan, Every act is agreed upon by all people involved, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Foot Fetish, Heel licking, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Male Slash, Multi, No vaginal penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sub!HuaHua, Threesome - F/M/M, Top!Wen Zhaojie, Unicorn!Wen Zhaojie, Voyeur!YuanYuan, Voyeurism, YuanYuan likes to see other men fucking her sub boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Y/pseuds/loveliar
Summary: A doll like girl and the pretty boy she keeps as her pet invite a stranger into their bed."So." YuanYuan drew the attention back to her, a coy smile on her lips "I want you to fuck him." She blushed but spared no words.Wen Zhaojie almost spit his drink.HuaHua’s smile widened.And, just like that, things were set to motion.ATTENTION! This is a non-famous AU!
Relationships: Hua Chenyu/Fan YuanYuan, Hua Chenyu/Wen Zhaojie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Let Me Be Your Pet

That had been quite the odd afternoon. Wen Zhaojie did not expect that his looking for a partner would turn out like this. He was a bit of a shy boy, so relationships did not come too easy. Also, he was a working and studying adult now, so it did not really feel like he had the most free time to really get involved with new people.

So this time around, he decided to experiment with something different. And he accepted a certain proposal, for a certain meetup.

At a café, what he met felt like a job interview. In front of him, sat two people. A beautiful girl, whose round and pale face, shaped by pitch black straight hair and short bangs, resembled a porcelain doll’s. Her eyebrows were short, her make-up was heavy. Her clothing was, too, like a gothic doll’s. And by her side a man with fuzzy black hair and such a thin, sharp shaped face, he looked like he came straight out of a manga. One with very, very pretty boys.

And what was most interesting was he was wearing a collar, which led to the girl’s hands. She owned him, like a pet?

“I am YuanYuan”, the girl said “and this is HuaHua” she eyed at the boy next to her, who deeply analyzed Wen Zhaojie’s face, his index finger touching his lower lip like he was a hungry toddler.

“I am Wen Zhaojie” he nodded, realizing he had been staring at them a little too long with his owl-like eyes, his mouth gaping open.

"So…" again, it was YuanYuan who spoke, "How old are you?"

“I am 25.” He answered and, although hesitating and unsure, followed-up “And you?” His eyes peeked at the boy next to her, but somehow he felt prohibited from addressing him so soon. Like the conversation belonged to her.

"I am 25 too." She giggled, a sweet sound that further increased the controversy of her looks and energy. She was delicate and pretty, but somehow still dark and scary. "And HuaHua over here is 30." She turned the conversation back to him and stroked his hair, his reaction a combination of joy and shyness from receiving such an intimate gesture in a public place. She blushed as well.

Wen Zhaojie, on the other hand, could only be shocked. “30?!” His mouth dropped. He was pretty damn sure he looked older than the _man_ in front of him. _What the hell?_

And he looked so pretty, the _man_. The _man_ who was now eyeing him directly, with a half-smile on his lips. You could say it was seductive?

"So." YuanYuan drew the attention back to her, a coy smile on her lips "I want you to fuck him." She blushed but spared no words.

Wen Zhaojie almost spit his drink.

HuaHua’s smile widened.

And, just like that, things were set to motion.

⁂

The meet-up for them to do the deed was set for another day, at another place. On an early night, Wen Zhaojie arrived directly at a hotel, somewhere luxurious (like his entire month’s rent could pay no more than one night at such a place, judging by the entrance hall _only_ ).

So that ‘ _couple_ ’, or whatever they were, really, was rich. Like goddamn loaded. _Okay_.

They instructed him to introduce himself at the reception, where he’d be given the card-key to their room. And so he did, feeling like what would come next could not be explained even in the best horror film. His stomach would flip and turn, his hands were nearly shaking, his skin felt sweaty, and he could not wait to walk step by step until he was in.

What expected him was an almost supernatural view. The room was luxurious and, just li the couple, it looked gothic. The windows were covered by heavy curtains that draped on the floor and the walls were covered in a dark, burgundy wallpaper. The lights were on, and it still did not feel brightly lit. The atmosphere was subtle, and YuanYuan expected him in her beautiful frilled dress, with a skirt that was shorter on the front and longer in the back, her legs elongated by heels that were easily 15 cm tall. And beneath her was HuaHua, who accommodated her on his lap _—_ he was not as well dressed though.

Or rather, he was not as _dressed_.

On his neck, there was the collar again. But it was not the only thing. His chest was wrapped in leather. A harness crossing his torso, a garter connecting it to the choker on his neck, and a leash connecting it to YuanYuan’s hand. He wore an unbuttoned dark shirt, covering his arms but leaving his chest, his budding nipples free for the eyes to see. Beneath YuanYuan, his legs were in loose black pants, but his feet were bare.

Somehow, that was enough for Wen Zhaojie’s blood to start pumping in the lower direction. But only a _little_. One step at a time.

"You are here" YuanYuan laughed softly. She turned to HuaHua and gently held his chin. She kissed his lips softly. A kiss not too long, not too short, not too deep. Then, she nibbled almost imperceptibly on his lower lip and giggled again. She got up, HuaHua chivalrously supporting her waist. He already had a hard-on, which had been hidden from beneath her.

That _too_ got to Wen Zhaojie’s blood.

“Hello” she approached the shy boy in front of her again, smiling giddily at him, her eyes sparkling, her cheeks blushing. She still held the leash to HuaHua’s neck, who stared at Wen Zhaojie with intense, dark eyes. The leash was not so short, but it was tight.

YuanYuan gestured for the canopy bed, directing HuaHua, who got up from the armchair where they had sat together and lay there, supporting his chest up with his arms. His dick furiously marked his pants, yet a curious belt with a lock on it kept his pants in place.

"Wen Zhaojie…" she said coyly, and her fingers entered the neckline of her dress, between her breasts. The boy immediately held his breath, but what was revealed was none of what he expected. Rather than skin, what he saw was a key-shaped pendant, attached to her necklace, which she tore apart on a swiftly aggressive move. He gasped. “Take good care of him” she handed him the key, gently.

Hesitantly, like a rusty engine, Wen Zhaojie turned his head to the man on the bed, who bit his lower lip in a smile. He gulped. He stared down at the key in his hand, then at the belt on the _man_ ’s hips. It was not that difficult to connect two and two.

Yet the oddity of the situation, and the woman who was giving him instructions on where to find the lube and what safeword he could use, that felt like a bit much.

And oh, let’s not forget she asked for an up to date STD test and looked like she was ready to murder him if he did not hand it to her. In a way, it felt quite bureaucratic as well.

Shaking a little, he kneeled on the bed, and at that moment he felt so unprepared it was as if he never had sex before. Nothing in his life could have prepared him for the situation.

His trembling hands fumbled with HuaHua’s belt, almost mechanically, like it was what he was supposed to do.

He was unexpectedly interrupted though.

“Hey” a soft, male voice called out to him. Hands holding on to his still fully dressed shoulders. It was HuaHua. It was the first time he had heard him speak.

Wen Zhaojie looked at the face in front of him, full of kindness and confidence, despite the redness of his ears and the flushing of his chest. It looked delicate and young, but full of experience.

"Don't be nervous." He said, "Why don't you start with this?" He touched the corner of his own lips with his index finger.

A kiss.

It felt… incredibly different. It was an entirely unique experience to kiss him. As if the atmosphere of the room had changed and he was transported to somewhere else, somewhere softer, lighter. As if a weight had been lifted off his chest.

HuaHua’s lips were soft, and they were inviting. His tongue intruded Wen Zhaojie’s mouth, and yet his body submitted until he was completely overpowered by the younger boy opposite him.

One hand from Wen Zhaojie grabbed the back of his neck, the other was wide open supporting himself on the bed as his knees gradually pushed against HuaHua's groin. The older brother in front of him was small and thin. His body was completely tight, his bones protruding, and yet his skin shaped with subtle muscles, and the vein of his neck popping up furiously against the tight leash that held him in place.

His open shirt slid off his shoulders, Wen Zhaojie's hands pulling it down with a firm caress on HuaHua's well-shaped arms. Quickly, the younger man took off his glasses and his face moved directly to HuaHua's neck, which he stubbornly tried to kiss over the thick collar, moving along to his beautiful collarbones and sucking passionately on his perky nipples.

HuaHua’s voice and groin responded to every move, yelling louder as Wen Zhaojie bit on his nipples like he wanted to rip him apart.

“M-my… m-my belt…” he stammered, but his pleading tone was not directed to the man ravishing him. Wen Zhaojie groaned, feeling like a madman with a wet face of spit and sweat. He remembered they were not alone in that room, and that forgetfulness in itself was something he had never expected when he first entered the room.

YuanYuan got up. She pulled on his leash until his neck was bared as if for a vampire to bite. She sat next to HuaHua, her legs resting casually outside the bed, stroking and tugging on his fluffy hair. She giggled and kissed his temple. She stroked his stomach. She looked at Wen Zhaojie, he nodded in response.

It was time to use the key, the movements of his hands much firmer than when he had first held them. He unlocked it. He undid the belt. And in a movement that he felt would be much shyer, he groped on HuaHua’s groin. The boy… that is, the man, moaned again, throwing his head back.

Wen Zhaojie pulled out the pants, the material a soft, thin fabric, revealing toned legs that felt surprisingly long for the man’s petite body.

Neither was naked yet. Wen Zhaojie rushed out of his shirt and jeans, leaving only the boxers that covered his erection. HuaHua’s dick covered by tight, latex briefs. Even his underwear was fetishist, huh. Next to them, in her impeccable beauty, YuanYuan remained perfectly dressed, not a hair out of place. Her hands still touching the leash and the hair of her precious ‘pet’, who had laid out his head on the pillow and breathed heavily, his chest moving up and down in anticipation for the next move, his boner desperately fighting out of the tiny briefs.

As Wen Zhaojie’s fingers touched the brim of HuaHua’s underwear, YuanYuan’s voice sounded out again.

“Turn around.” She said in command. And before Wen Zhaojie could fight his confusion, HuaHua had turned and offered his buttcheeks to him. Small, yet perky, and curiously divided by a zipper, which caused a furious reaction on Wen Zhaojie’s groin. He pulled it down with the speed of light, baring HuaHua's butt for him, and with his fingers, he spread his cheeks apart and went tongue forward directly in his hole.

HuaHua gasped and let out a muffled moan as his face sank into the pillow, biting and drooling on it as he perked his ass even further and widened his legs just a bit, his dick leaking with precum.

Wen Zhaojie had never kissed and sucked and licked an asshole before. He had never penetrated one with his tongue, nor surrounded it with his lips. He had never felt so instinctively pushed to do this, he had never experienced his dick growing so hard against his underwear so that he furiously stroked it as he licked HuaHua's insides like they had the purest substance of the world in it.

He smelled like flowers down to his most intimate parts and it was intoxicating. He could feel the shivering, the contractions as his tongue licked HuaHua’s walls. He could feel them closing in on him and loosening again.

He could hear the muffled moans and noises coming from the man squirming in front of him. His butt moving back and forward like he wanted more, but could not take it. Wen Zhaojie let go of his dick to better center himself, and clumsily attempted to spread those cheeks, but it was as it was: clumsy.

“Spread them.” YuanYuan’s voice was scary, demanding.

HuaHua whimpered a little, and his arms moved on to his lower back, his face sinking even further on the pillow as he lost all frontal support. He spread his buttcheeks for Wen Zhaojie, gulping as that tongue penetrated him and tore down his walls, like he had no choice but to submit and submit until his body melted into a shot straight on the bed.

He came just from that.

Wen Zhaojie kneeled back up, panting, drool sticking on his chin, as he pumped on his hard, ridiculously large dick, which by then had been freed from the confines of his boxers.

HuaHua panted, and YuanYuan stepped up on the bed, poking the sheets with her heels. With a kick, she rolled him until he lay on his back, breathless. A smile still escaped his lips. Her feet moved in the direction of his mouth.

Wen Zhaojie’s chin dropped again, as suddenly he was the outsider watching an exhibitionist spectacle, his hand firmly on his dick.

HuaHua licked her heel. He sucked on it. He mouthed it until he reached her skin and sucked on her carefully manicured toes. All that breathlessly, panting.

“YuanYuan…” he moaned “YuanYuan, please…” he begged.

She pressed down her feet until his head rested against the pillow again, and kneeled around his head. She stroked his hair, and he mouthed against her panties, which were still carefully in place.

“Please…” he begged between his kisses, pressing the tip of his tongue against the cavity of her pussy, and she moaned softly, but pulled his head back. “YuanYuan…”

“Open your legs for him.” She demanded. He obeyed. He was fully hard again, and Wen Zhaojie squeezed strongly the head of his dick to prevent him from coming before he could pump inside the man offering himself for him.

YuanYuan moved aside, sitting again on the side of the bed, stroking HuaHua’s face with the tip of her fingers, as he looked at her with most passionate eyes, while spreading himself wide for the man in front of him, his hands casually working his dick and his hole until it dripped with lubrication.

Wen Zhaojie's mind furiously passed through every nonsexual image he could think of, desperate not to come as his blood pulsated in his groin just with the sight of that mysterious submissive man preparing himself for him.

“Come here” he called at Wen Zhaojie, his mouth watering with interest as he just now saw his dick, that curious index finger absentmindedly touching his lower lip, then his lips sucking on it just a bit.

 _Please, god._ Wen Zhaojie begged not to come.

In a perhaps not very surprising display of flexibility, HuaHua pulled his knees up all the way until his body was folded in half. “Come.” He invited. His pink, devastatingly spread and glowering hole invited him.

Wen Zhaojie did not need to wear a condom. He bared himself completely and pushed inside, slowly.

“Ah!” HuaHua moaned in pain and surprise. He was still bigger than he had thought, his head alone spread his entrance delightfully, and it sucked him in, bit by bit penetrating the petite man in front of him, in a most commendable display of willpower for him not to wreck his hole. HuaHua kept moaning, little ‘ah’s leaving his mouth for each inch further until there was no more depth to go.

He breathed deep. Wen Zhaojie bit his lips hard.

YuanYuan tugged on his collar.

"Fuck me," HuaHua asked, his eyes closed as he still tried to get used to the sensation.

Wen Zhaojie moved back, then forward, with slow yet sensual movements. HuaHua’s grip on the back of his knees tightened.

Afraid of hurting him, Wen Zhaojie still held back, increasing the pace very slowly, making circular movements against his prostate that drove HuaHua mad and made his toes curl.

Another tug.

“Fuck me.” He asked again.

Wen Zhaojie bit his lips and increased his pace, thrusting, thrusting, thrusting, thrusting inside him. The back of HuaHua’s knees began to see bruises. But it still was not enough.

Another tug.

“Fuck me” HuaHua cried out, as Wen Zhaojie slammed and rubbed against his prostate, filling him up to the brim with his big, big cock, the bed moving along to their rhythm, YuanYuan getting up and pulling so hard on the leash HuaHua’s head crooked to the side.

“Please, please, please fuck me harder, please” he begged and spread his knees until his nails would sink on his skin and see the color of blood and his ass fit around the girth of Wen Zhaojie’s cock so tight yet so soft, slamming inside it until his cheeks got pink from the slapping and Wen Zhaojie’s fingers grabbed on it too, forcing his ass wide open and pressing his weight over HuaHua’s body until there was no more possible space between them, until he came deep inside his ass as HuaHua squirted on his belly and tightened around his cock, his voice a long, continuous moan that sounded like music to the ears.

Wen Zhaojie breathed hard, exhausted, without the energy to move even a finger out of place, his cock still filling up the other man’s ass.

Mustering all that was left of his energy, he pushed himself up with his arms and simply rolled to HuaHua’s side, and looked at him.

HuaHua, in turn, was looking at no one and no place in particular. His face was filled with a dazed expression, of open lips, lost thoughts, and glistening skin.

He looked beautiful.

And there was YuanYuan again, stroking his hair. He didn't even seem to notice, and in fact, a little bit of drool dripped out of his lips.

“My good pet.” She said. And HuaHua blinked, coming back to planet Earth, smiling dazedly. He looked a bit sleepy. Wen Zhaojie could not tear his eyes away from that sight. He had never ever come so hard before, he had never touched anything so precious.

YuanYuan sang him a soft song, stroking his hair. HuaHua looked like he could purr, and she sat on her legs next to his head, on the bed, cradling him like he was a secret, invaluable treasure.

“My cutest HuaHua” she kissed his forehead and pecked his lips. She took some tissues from the bedside table and started cleaning him up, adoringly. “You look so clumsy, you are silly.”

He giggled a little, but his eyes barely opened. "YuanYuan, I love you." He said softly... and fell asleep.

She did not say it back. Rather, she blushed and called him silly again.

“Wen Zhaojie” she looked at the boy lying next to hers. Wen Zhaojie, for a moment, had completely forgotten he was a person who could be perceived, so absent he was from the scene.

She smiled kindly at him and handed him some tissues as well, but for him to take, not for her to clean. He blushed a little and started cleaning himself up.

“How was it?” She asked him.

"Uh… g-good." He did not quite know how to respond to that. Of course, it was fucking amazing, but he was not sure how to tell her that.

YuanYuan giggled. “I know. He is amazing. And very handsome too.” She eyed at her boy, now fast asleep.

Wen Zhaojie smiled awkwardly.

“You can sleep. Let’s have breakfast later.” Even though she had no ‘jurisdiction’ over him, her tone was still a bit bossy, like the entire world would answer to her whims.

“O-okay.” He relaxed a little on the bed, almost like he had to, before he and YuanYuan fumbled on the bed covers so everyone could fit inside, comfortably.

YuanYuan changed in the bathroom to a silky camisole and lay down on the side opposite Wen Zhaojie, with HuaHua sleeping in the middle.

They turned off the lights, the two eyeing each other with the sleeping beauty in the middle. “I’d love to do this again.” She giggled and a calm silence spread on the room, with the only remaining sound being HuaHua’s soft breathing.

And, with that, the night had come to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> SO!!! THIS WAS A WILD RIDE!!! 
> 
> The idea for this fic came mostly from how much I love YuanYuan, her interactions with HuaHua (THE MAN WAS SMITTEN!!!), dom/sub dynamics and bottom HuaHua. I just had to find a way to tie all of this together and TA-DA.
> 
> I wrote this like it was a fever dream. Coming up with the idea was quite troublesome, I tried my hardest to live up to my huahua multishipping goals. I'm quite literally about to start a spreadsheet with attractive people to top him. Wen Zhaojie was a perfect combination of awkwardness and big dick potential to fit in with these two, and so he was chosen!
> 
> Yes, this is extremely self indulgent and horny.
> 
> Thanks again for my beta reader @dodopido720! You always support my crazy ideas and leave the best comments.
> 
> And an extra note for fellow brazilians: sim, essa é a fanfic do bi-forçado.
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER FOR PROMPTS AND SNEAK PEEKS: https://twitter.com/loveliar_ao3


End file.
